


Water

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Language, a bit of angst fluff, a bit of teasing, fear of water, mention of (one) panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Roman, the Usos, Naomi and Reader do a vacation in Samoa. You have a wonderful time but you don’t want to swim in the blue ocean and nobody understood why.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

When he asked you if you wanted to come to the yearly family vacation you were really happy. You weren’t sure if you were allowed to go because you were just his girlfriend but he asked and it made you excited.

Every year some of his family and he would take some time off and fly all the way to the little island in the south pacific ocean. They didn’t have any relatives there anymore, but it was still their culture, a part of them. And they wanted to keep the family close to it.

So you said ‘Yes’ and were ready to go. A bit of planning and everything was settled. A few years ago, Roman and the twins decided to buy land together in the town Vailele. It was close to the capital Apia. But when you arrived at said land you were welcomed by a large villa. You already had a total cultural shock, because of how different everything is than you were used to and now to see this big house was a bit overwhelming.

The house was large. In the end, at least, the families of the twins and Romans should fit in it. It was a white house, a villa. When you walked in the first thing you could see was the ocean. The back of the house was almost completely out of glass. You were in awe, because of the blue water and the bright colors of nature. You were standing in a lounge with a bar on the right side. On the left side was a sitting area to eat. Behind that, you could look into a kitchen.

“They got a gym down that corridor” Naomi, Jimmy’s wife, pointed to the right side. “Also a sauna! Girl, we need to take time off of those and just relax by ourselves at least once.” She smiled at you while getting a small kick from her husband.

You were good friends with Naomi. When you first started in WWE she showed you around and taught you everything and then it clicked and you were friends. She actually introduced you to your now boyfriend. You could tell her everything and were really happy when Roman told you she would come too. “We could spend some time in there too.” Roman came up behind you and put his arms around your waist. You smiled but blushed a bit. But Jey spoke up: “Hey, Uce! At least do that when we all had our time in there. Don’t want to sit into something I REALLY don’t want to sit in.” He looked quite disgusted at the image in his head. You chuckled a bit. “Well, I didn’t even think of that, but now you brought it up..” Your boyfriend winked at you. “You, Guys, are disgusting!” Naomi exclaimed before continuing her explanation. “On this side is the kitchen, another lounge, a bathroom and the stairs. Upstairs are the bedrooms. Plus bathrooms. But most importantly! We have a bit beach all to ourselves! So get in your nice little suit and let's go sunbathing!”

She took your hand and before you could do anything, you were standing in a bedroom alone, without your bags. ‘Great, Naomi.’ you thought, but then the door opened again and Roman walked in with your stuff. You thanked him. “You didn’t need to do that. Thank you, big boy.” You kissed his cheek. He smiled. “Don’t worry, I knew I would have to do it. That’s Trin’s normal reaction when she arrives here. But I wouldn’t say anything against a bit on the beach.”

So he started to search his shorts while you were searching your bikini. When you found it, you started to undress. Nothing he hadn’t seen before. He stilled in his movements. Shirtless and with open jeans he was watching at you. “See something you like?” - “Actually, something I love. I can’t get enough of it.” He smirked while you put the bottoms on. You walked up to him and pressed your naked chest into his, your hands on his chest. His hands wandered to your sides. “I like what I see too. But I love the person in it even more.” You grinned and kissed his covered chest piece. You loved his tattoo. It looked cool before but when he told you about the tradition it was even better! Your kisses traveled higher into the crook of this neck. He groaned lightly while letting his hands wander. “If you don’t stop, Trin will have to drag you off my cock.” His eyes were closed and you smiled. “Maybe later. Let’s go out before it is dark.” You fast put the top on and were already on your way out when he stopped you to place a sweet kiss on your lips which made you chuckle. When he was ready he took your hand and you walked downstairs to the small private beach.

Trinity already laid on a towel in the sand. You put yours next to her and did the same. Romans towel fell into the sand beside you while he was already on the way to the water. He loved it. He told you many times when he tried to get you to swim with him. But you didn’t. Although you loved to watch him being at peace. He gets so calm when he is close to the ocean. You watched him as he walked into it until his knees were under water. He stretches his arms away from his body and raises his face towards the sun. He loved to feel the warmth on his body. You smiled happily.

The twins came running out just shortly after. Jey’s wife decided she wanted to stay at home with the kids because of her mother. So it was just you five. Jimmy and Jey didn’t stop, they just threw their things in the sand beside Naomi and kept running to the water. Roman was still in the same position and the same headspace. So when Jimmy decided it was fun to jump on his back and made them fall forward, he was not too pleased. They started to wrestle a bit with each other while Jey swam around and laughed. Trinity and you laughed too. “Come, we have to remind them that they are not working.” she winked and stood up. With a grin, she held her hands out to help you up. You took them, but you knew you wouldn’t go into the water.

You walked side by side while you stopped with the first step into the warm water. Naomi walked over to her husband and took his arm. “Come on, you are supposed to have a holiday and not bust your ass. Let’s go swimming.” She dragged him off of Roman and into the deep ocean. Roman put a hand through his hair when he stood up to get it out of his face. He smiled wide and turned to you.

“Come on. The others are so far away already!” He started to turn around when you said: “Oh, uhm, no, it’s okay. I stay here and just do a bit of sunbathing, maybe later. But have fun!” He narrowed his eyes but nodded slowly and turned away.

You knew he would find out at some point. And you feared it would happen in the next week. It is stupid you knew it, but it is what it is. You sat down in the sand and let the small waves flow around your feet. You put your arms around your knees and watched your friends in the water. They were quite far away, but you heard Naomi, Jey and Roman laugh. You smiled sadly. You couldn’t have fun with them. Not there anyway. After a few moments, you stood up and looked one last time at the group. They stood on something. You guessed the ocean wasn’t really deep there, because all of them could stay. Naomi waved into your direction and you smiled and waved back before you turned around and went on a search for something to drink.

You actually found something in the kitchen and sat down in the dining area. You looked out the windows to find your boyfriend walking up to the house. “Hey,.. You okay? Why didn’t you come with us? You would have loved the view!” Roman immediately asked when he walked inside. He walked over to you to hug you. “I’m just not in the mood right now, Ro.. Maybe next time.” You smiled. You knew it wouldn’t get better when you lied to him, but you felt too embarrassed to tell him on your own. He hummed a response. “The others want to go out to eat something and walk around a bit, they want us to come too.” You nodded and stood up. Turning to him to lay your arms around him. “Then let’s get ready! I’m starving anyways.” You grinned a bit. He still looked at you dubiously. “Everything is alright. Don’t worry.” You assured him and put a kiss on his cheek.

*****

He tried to get you into the ocean for a few days now. Your vacation would be over in 2 days. You could always find an excuse but it grew more difficult with every time he asks. He was pushing and you felt uncomfortable why you tried to keep a bit of distance between you. He didn’t know what he was doing to you with asking, with pushing. God, he might not even know that he was pushing. He was just trying to have a good swim with his girlfriend.

Jimmy and Naomi decided they wanted to go out for a day on their own. Jey decided to visit a friend of his in Apia, the nearby capital of Samoa. Which meant you were alone. It would be the perfect time to tell him you thought, but he thought it would be the perfect time to get you into the water. So when he came into the common area and saw you sitting there on your phone, wearing nothing but some hot pants and a bikini top, he had a goal.

Roman sat down beside you and started to immediately let his fingers wander over your exposed thigh. You looked up from your phone and smile a bit. "Hey..” you said softly. He smiled back and reached for your phone. He put it on the table in front of you and grabbed your wrist. He slowly maneuvered you into his lap. He kept smiling warmly at you which woke up the warm feeling in your stomach and made you smile even more. You helped and straddled him with a little giggle. Romans hands wandered to your waist - one wandered further to your bottom. Your hands landed on his chest, but one quickly started to play with some of the black locks. “What are you doing?” You asked quietly.

“You know.. there is.. something, I had in mind for us.. The others are out and won’t come back until tonight so we have a lot of time.. alone.” He licked his lips. Your heartbeat fastened and your stomach tingled. You nodded slowly, feeling the building excitement.

Roman stood up with you in his arms. He walked you outside and only stopped at the small beach. An uncertain feeling made you struggle a bit against him. He obviously noticed and stopped in his tracks.

“Is there a problem?” He had his arms firm around your body. Your feet not touching the ground. So you got like no defense. He could do whatever he wanted. Your heart speeds up again. “Ro.. let me down please.” You said demanding but a slight tone of fear slipped into it. “I thought we wanted to have fun? Everything is alright, babygirl. Don’t worry. I just always wanted to have sex on the beach, preferably in the water.” He took another step in the direction of the water. Your hands and legs tightened around his shoulders and hips. A lump was forming in your throat and fear started to completely come out now.

“…please..” you hid your face in his neck and whispered desperately. He stopped walking. One of his hands started to rub your back for comfort. “You know I wouldn’t go that far if I didn’t need to.” You slightly nodded and told him: “I’ll tell you. I’m sorry..” He sighed and turned around to sit you on the sand a few feet away from the water. He sat down beside you and waited. You sighed deep.

“It is stupid. I-..” - “It certainly bothers you a lot, so it isn’t stupid.” You sighed again. “Just... Just let me speak.. It is hard enough anyway..

It is stupid! I love it here. I love the water and the waves! I love them back home in Florida too! But as much as I love them.. as much do I hate them. They are beautiful and free and I can’t be that. Someone took it from me when I was like 8 years old. We were at a lake and everybody went there in the summer, it’s still really popular. And we were there quite often and played and build sandcastle and stuff.

I was in the water a bit farther away from my mum. My sister was with me and classmates and parents of some of these classmates. And we all had some game going and it was all fun and everything…” You needed to take a breath for a second.

“But some girl thought it would be funny to push me under water… I couldn’t swim back then and was way too surprised to have taken a breath… I remember I struggled and I can still see the image of the sun through the water.. She didn’t let go until I almost fainted… I came up, went out of the water and never got into it again..” Tears formed in your eyes and you hugged your legs while looking at the ocean.

“It’s-.. I tried.. I just can’t. I can’t swim, I never learned it. I want to be able to swim and come with you. I would love to feel it around me. I really would!.. But I can’t.. I tried and tried and tried.. The farthest I could go was until my ankles were covered and with that, I got a panic attack..”

You ended your speech and waited for him to react. By now tears were falling down your face and you were breathing hard. Your body shook slightly. Your eyes were fixed on the ocean. Your whole body tense.

Roman stayed quiet for a minute, waiting if you got something else to say. When you didn’t seem to have, he moved closer to you and hugged you. He kissed your forehead and rested your head on his chest. He slowly stroke your back while he asked: “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You whimpered. “It’s so embarrassing! I am 30 years old and can’t swim! I am 30 years old and can’t even go into a paddling pool because I am too fucking scared! It’s embarrassing! And seeing you; how much you love the water, the ocean and swimming! It’s so hard to watch! I can’t do that, so I at least didn’t want to spoil it for you..”

He sighed and held you close until you calmed down. He didn’t say anything else. It was unlike Roman. He always supported someone with their fears and problems.

But when he thought you calmed down enough he simply stood up. You looked at him confused and fearful. Is he going to leave now? Can’t he live with this fact? Those thoughts sounded so stupid normally but right now seeing how he stood there made them seem so much more possible.

“..R-Roman?” You asked slowly with a shaking, hoarse voice. He looked down to where you were sitting and smiled softly when he saw the fear in your eyes. He held out his hand for you. You took it and he helped you stand up. He pulled you into his chest and put his arms around you again. You lost your eyes in his brown once. “Come on. I am here. We take one step after the other. Just trust me. I will catch you and I will look out for you.” He explained his idea. You trembled slightly, but he waited for you, for your answer. He wanted to help you. He wanted to make your dreams come true and he knew this isn’t a process of a few hours but days or probably even weeks. So baby-steps it is.

You slowly nodded. Never leaving his gaze. His eyes almost hypnotized you. He slowly let go of you, but always held your hand. You turned to the ocean and it seemed bigger this time. You were going to confront it. Roman led you with slow and small steps to the water. He stopped everytime you needed to stop. You set the pace. When you arrived at the edge he stepped into it and held his arms out for you.

The sand beneath your feet was already wet. You swallowed hard when you took the first step. You held your arms out and immediately grabbed for Roman. But you stood there. In water. And every time a wave came… “… See? Your ankles are already covered. You did it, babygirl!” Roman said softly with a big, proud grin on his face. He was just another step away from you and without thinking you took it to land in Romans arms.


End file.
